Snapes dirty little secret
by moocow3990
Summary: Harry's Accidental memory legilimens spell leads to find out snapes dirty little secret that involves no one other than his childhood rival James Potter. M for sexual content.
1. James Confusion

Severus Snape and James Potter

"Legilimens!" shouted Harry Potter with fierce anger falling back in his chair.

He saw a younger, good looking, adolescent Snape sitting on the floor holding his head in his hands while another young boy who looked strangely familiar was standing above him with a look of deep sorrow on his face. Both the boys were only wearing the bottom half of his robes and the standing boy had the top half of his robes strung over his shoulder. His firm six pack was visible on his golden tan skin.

Harry recognized the room they were in as the room of requirement which contained only a large bed in the center.

"Lily?" started Snape choking back tears. "What the fuck. So you're completely strait now?"

"I think I love her."

"Where the fuck did your testicles go? You don't love anyone. Your fucking 17 years old."

"Don't get me wrong the sex is great but I like pussy now so I guess you're going to have to get over it." And he marched out of the room slamming the door behind him.

By that time Harry had figured out that the second boy was indeed James Potter and he felt very dirty for wanting so but he had to continue. What was this with Snape? Was this the end of them? Is this why Snape ended up so sinister? Such a curious event, He needed to know.

Harry exited as well following his father. He saw him reach for what was apparently Lily's hand. And they walked happily together. Soon they came to the Gryffindor common room where the fat lady hung. The room was deserted.

James watched the crackling fire for a moment when he was suddenly pushed violently backwards onto a chair.

"What the-

"Shut up James"

She held him down with one hand as she violently tugged off her robes with the other. Soon she was completely nude straddling over James. She waited a moment to find that he looked very confused and bewildered. She chuckled and kissed him softly while undoing his robes. All he could do was stare in amazement at the two round, plump tits which swayed gracefully with every button she undid. He noticed the small pink nipples slowly getting more firm and defined with every second that went by. He tried harder to concentrate on the kissing and forced his tongue farther into the depths of her obscure feminine mouth. She broke away slowly as he caressed her left tit and he felt her hot mouth encompass his unusually hard cock from this new experience. Within about 30 seconds Harry suddenly saw a strange expression approach his father's face. He started to stroke Lily's hair and pushed her head farther and farther forward until his whole entire cock was going in and out, in and out of her rosy lips. He let out a small embarrassing yelp and she gulped down the delicious cum and wiped her mouth.

She crawled up his nude body shoving her tongue once again down his throat. She grabbed his hand and shoved two of his fingers into her wet pussy. He shoved his fingers in and out timidly hoping he was not hurting her.

"Harder." She whispered. And he shoved two more fingers yet deeper into her pussy. "I'm cumming." She groaned trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. She pressed his face to her nipple and he sucked it and bit it violently.

They heard voices coming into the common room but Lily wouldn't get off of him. Snape walked in and dropped all of his papers all over the floor.

James and Lily quickly got up and Lily ran into the girls' room.

"Why are you here? How did you get in?"

"That's not important. So the slut's already humping you. Normally seeing your cock like that would give me an instant boner, but that's fucking disgusting." And with that Snape left the room.


	2. Back Into the memories

It was getting late and James went off to bed. Harry just decided to sleep on the floor of the common room seeing that of course none of the kids would be able to see him. He need to see more tomorrow.

In the morning he awoke to all of the hustling and bustling of the students socializing and getting ready for the day of school. He saw James walking through the students with a tired lonely expression on his face from the sleepless night of wondering what would happen to him and Snape in the future. After all, they still had feelings for each other. But then he noticed Lily and his face lit up and he quickly scanned her body. It was much leaner than Snape's but just as pale. It seemed to Harry that he enjoyed those tits too. They hugged and started snogging passionately like the night before.

As James turned a corner quickly on the way to Potions class him and Snape crashed into each other.

"Severus..." James seemed to be a very visual person because he scanned Snape's body as well.

Snape stood there for a moment as though he thought James was going to say something. But then it became apparent that he was not and Snape gently shoved him out of the way and quickly walked past. James turned and watched him disappear down the stairs and sighed with regret.

Harry wandered around the room of requirement bored waiting to see if anyone would use it. Hours passed and when nothing happened Harry decided to end the charm. He would have to suffer the awkwardness of facing Snape after all this.

"Potter!"

Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to do so without planning to do so dived into the pensieve once more.


End file.
